The present invention relates to medical devices, and more particularly to medical crutches. The medical crutch is used in the medical field, and is traditionally used in the orthopedics department and sold in the category of durable medical equipment or DME. The medical crutch is used to support all or part of a patient's body weight. A medical crutch has been made of wood or metal, and is configured to reach from a patient's underarm to a walking surface.
Referring to FIG. 1 of the prior art, crutches are usually configured to have a fixed-length frame having an arm support for placement under the arm, a a handle that extends horizontally between two support legs to support the weight of a patient, and a fixed boot configured to contact the ground.
Shock absorbing devices including springs have been used with crutches to lessen the impact to a patient as the body weight is transferred to the walking surface. Also, many shock absorbing devices have been located at an upper portion of the crutches. While various configurations have been attempted, there remains a need for a crutch having a pneumatic shock device located at a lower portion of the crutch.